


call up

by remembermyfic



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Kid Fic, family as characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remembermyfic/pseuds/remembermyfic
Summary: Auston leans forward, away from her to take the gift. When he leans back in, he glances at her in confusion. “We exchanged gifts at home.”“I saw it and thought of you,” Mitchy says, like she has a hundred times about too many little things over the years. It’s pretty On Brand for her for sure. It’s one of the things that Ema always says about Mitchy: that she’s thoughtful.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	call up

**Author's Note:**

> If you know anyone in this, click away.

“I thought you said no gifts, Mama,” Auston teases, settled on the couch with Nala at his feet and Mitchy curled into his side. She’s been on edge all morning, nervous in a way she hasn’t been since he brought her home as his girlfriend for the first time. He’s been trying to do everything to make her settle, but he hasn’t been able to remove the tension from her shoulders.

“You buy everything,” Ema replies, because there is a ridiculous number gifts under the tree, but not all of them came from Auston and Mitchy.

“There’s four under here for me alone,” Breyana says, “and they all have your name signed on them.” But the one she picks up first is not one he recognizes. “I guess you can go first.”

“Wait,” Mitchy interrupts, and takes literally everyone off guard. “See the one with stars? Can we start there?”

Breyana reaches for the gift, silver stars foiled on the wrapping and checks the tag. “Auston from Mitchy.”

Auston leans forward, away from her to take the gift. When he leans back in, he glances at her in confusion. “We exchanged gifts at home.”

“I saw it and thought of you,” Mitchy says, like she has a hundred times about too many little things over the years. It’s pretty On Brand for her for sure. It’s one of the things that Ema always says about Mitchy: that she’s thoughtful.

So he rips off the paper.

The box inside is nondescript, which is maybe the exact opposite of Mitchy. It doesn’t help that she’s so stiff beside him, like nerves have become terror and that absolutely does not sit right with Auston. No one’s going to call him on ripping the box anyway. Tissue is next, and he throws it on the floor despite the fact that both his mother and Mitchy are not fans of that level of mess.

Inside, is a tiny t-shirt.

“Awe!” Alex pipes up. “It’s so cute!”

Auston turns it around so the family can read:  _ Hold my teddy, I’m goin’ for a line change _ .

“You don’t like it when I tease you about being small,” he says, because he doesn’t get why Mitchy would give him a t-shirt for a baby.

A baby.

His head swings to her hard enough that he gets a cramp in his neck. “Mitchy.”

She’s already crying because she’s emotional on a good day, tears sliding down her face. “It’ll take a while for them to wear it,” she says, voice wobbling, and there’s an intake of breath from somewhere else in the room, but who exactly it is Auston doesn’t know and quite frankly doesn’t care.

“Mitch.”

“I’m not injured,” she goes on, blabbering now. “The trainers pulled me for precautions and then we did a test and the internet said the highest chance of losing a baby is in the first three months and we play a really violent game and-”

He cups her face and kisses her, the t-shirt falling to the floor, trying to not yank her into his lap because his family is here. He wants to, so badly. She’s  _ pregnant _ .

“You are?” he says, because it’s insane. It sounds insane.

“Yeah,” she replies and pulls his hand down to her stomach. “Like, seven months from now. I have an appointment when we get back. I already told Babs and you can come with me.”

“Fuck,” Auston says. “Mitchy, fuck.”

“You’re going to have to curb that language,” Brian says, and it almost makes Auston jump. Mitchy’s still sniffling, gripping his shirt, but Auston can see his mother, hands over her face.

“What do you think, Mama?” he asks, but has to swallow around his own lump. Ema’s up out of her seat and yanking Mitchy into her arms so fast, and Auston’s left on the couch, blinking up at the way his mother cannot stop talking, telling Mitchy about pride and beauty and happiness.

He gets her back eventually, wraps her up and doesn’t even complain when she wipes her face on his t-shirt. “Are you happy?” he asks.

“Yes,” she says immediately, then laughs. “It’s been so hard not to say anything.”

They all laugh because Mitch is terrible at keeping secrets, especially when they make her happy.

“A baby,” he murmurs. “God, Mitchy, I can’t believe it.”

(Jackson Matthews can’t wear the t-shirt until he’s six months old, when Mitchy holds him up against the glass with his blue earphones on, so he can bang on it right in front of Auston, Auston knows he’ll never forget this moment.)

**Author's Note:**

> Did I base this off of a real life onesie I saw at a store? Absolutely I am.


End file.
